Lumina Naomh Devnet (Lighting)
Quote About Lumina Naomh Devnet, or Lightening, is a daughter of Dionysus, and The Champion of Zeus. She makes an official appearance in chapter 5 of Champions. History Lumina's mother died giving birth to Lumina. She was raised by her father, Dionysus, until she was 5, then set out alone. She lived alone on the streets of Seattle, Washington. When Lumina turned 11, she was chosen by Zeus to be his Champion. Using her sword, Nexus, she trains by fighting monsters around the city. Upon becoming Zeus' Champion, she prefers to be called Lightning, and rarely uses her real name. In Champions Lumina, as Lightning, first appears when Jason is possessed by a mysterious force. The force was hunting Lightning, and followed Jason to try and find her. When Jason meets the manticore, the force takes control of his body. When the manticore leaves Lighting appears and Jason has the urge to attack her. But she wins the fight and ends up cutting Jason on the side of his stomach. That's when Percy and Nico show up and question Lightning. But after Jason tells them she's ok, they explain to her that they need to bring her to Olympus along with the other two Champions of The Big Three. After leaving Seattle on pegasuses, the four rest at a motel in the Mojave Desert. While Percy and Jason are renting them a room Lightning an Nico get a chance to talk. Lightning tells Nico that her mother died giving birth, and asks if that made her mom a hero. This makes Nico think about his own mother. When they leave the motel, Apollo show's up and tells them that he wants them to find his Champion. When Apollo appears, Lightning says that he's hot, just like Thalia did in The Titan's Curse. After Apollo leaves Percy teases her for liking him. Personality Lumina has a fickle personality. She has a great sense of humor, and can laugh at any joke, sometimes for the fact that the joke isn't even funny at all. But most of the time, she is very serious. As a Champion, she has to be involved in most of the gods decisions, as well as Camp Half-Bloods, and Camp Jupiter. Being a child of Dionysus, she is underestimated. But, she is a powerful fighter, and picked up on the powers Zeus gave her faster than any of the rest of the Champions. Appearance Lumina was based off of Lumina and Lightening from Final Fantasy XIII. She has faded pink hair and electric, blue eyes (similar to Thalia Grace's). When she was younger, her hair was longer, but got accidentally cut short by a sword when fighting a monster. When Lumina was younger, she was very into wearing dresses, even when fighting. But she grew out of dresses and started wearing a white coat and boots as armor. Weapons When Lumina was chosen to be Champion of Zeus, she was given a sword by Iris, Goddess of rainbows. The sword, Nexus, is the only weapon made of silver that a demigod has permission to use, and only Lumina is aloud to use it. When sitting still, the sword looks normal, but when swinging it, a steam of rainbows come of the blade. Lumina also has the power to channel electricity through the blade if she summons lightening. Abilities Because Lumina is a child of Dionysus, she has the power to control grape vines. But because she is The Champion of Zeus, she can summon lightening from the sky. Relationships Family Dionysus Dionysus is Lumina's father. It is unknown what their relationship is like, but it is safe to say that they do have a good one. Dionysus took care of Lumina until she turned 5, then let her off on her own. Lumina say's that people underestimate her for being a daughter of Dionysus, until they see her fight. Friends Jason Grace Because Lightening has just appeared in the story, they have no relationship. Nico di Angelo While Lumina and Nico have just met, they already seem to develop feelings for each other. When both of them are alone outside a motel in the Mojave Desert they learn a little bit about each other's past. Percy Jackson Because Lightening has just appeared in the story, they have no relationship. Although the two have met before, but they neither of them remember it. They first met when Percy was 6, and Lumina was 3. It is still not none what happened when they met. Rivals Octavian Lumina and Octavian have met before when they were younger. It is not none where they met. But when they did Octavian tore apart Lumina's stuffed bunny rabbit. This made Lumina angry and she attack Octavian and cut the side of his stomach. He kept it a secret to everyone at Camp Jupiter and still has the scar on his right side. Trivia * Lumina is based off of Lightning and Lumina from Final Fantasy XIII * Lumina's mother died giving birth * Lumina and Octavian have met before * Lumina and Percy have met before, but neither of them remember it * Lumina's favorite band is Owl City * Lumina and Thalia Grace are similar in many ways ** They both have connections to Zeus (Thalia is Zeus daughter, Lumina is his Champion) ** They have the same color eyes ** Their mothers are deadCategory:Children of DionysusCategory:Greek Demigod